1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap, more particularly to a vacuum sealing cap for a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum sealing cap having a sealing gasket is covered on a mouth of a container body, after which one or a plurality of resilient clip fasteners provided on the vacuum sealing cap are fastened to the container body, so that the sealing gasket is disposed tightly between the vacuum sealing cap and the container body, thereby sealing the container body. However, when the vacuum sealing cap with one resilient fastener is used, because of the structure of the resilient clip fastener, it is difficult to pull open the vacuum sealing cap. When the vacuum sealing cap with the plurality of the resilient clip fasteners is used, each of the clip fasteners must be pushed downwardly or pulled upwardly to assemble or remove the vacuum sealing cap to and from the container body, thereby rendering the vacuum sealing cap inconvenient to use.